


The Phone call

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sorry Wrong Number, luka and Nathaniel are murders!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: A phone call about a murder plan at 11:15 was all Marinette heard when she tried to call Adrien, (her husband). The Operator gave her the wrong number. She  was supposed to be calling Agreste 4-0098, but it wasn't. Some wires must have got crossed. She was cut into a wrong number -- and she just heard the most dreadful thing -- something about a -- murder!She knows it was a wrong number and she had no business listening -- but these two men -- they were cold-blooded fiends-- and they are going to murder somebody -- some poor, innocent woman who was all alone --her husband was at work...in a house near a bridge...at 11 o’clock, the private patrolman goes around the corner to 2nd Avenue for a beer...at 11:15, a train crosses the bridge.Wait... That sounded like her!Was the murder going to be in her neighborhood...Or was it going to be her!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Phone call

"Good evening, this is the woman in Black…"  
  
"I am called the woman in black because I have an aversion for light…I am here in the studio tonight-what are you doing? Dim the light, you fool! Excuse me, where was I? Oh, yes…tonight I am here to introduce you to a program written by a woman who has seen into into the darkest side of human weakness…the hateful, the mean, thoughtless that leads to…"  
  
"Murder! Tonight…from San Diego, we present a compelling woman who is caught in an unfortunate predicament involving the telephone company and the police."  
  
"This is not for the squeamish. Read at your own risk…"

______________________________________________  
  
"Operator, I’ve been trying to call Agreste 4-0098 for the last half hour and it’s been busy. I don’t see how it could possibly be busy that long. Can you try that number for me, please."

I’ll be glad to try that number for you. One moment, please.

  
"I don’t see how it could be busy all that time. It’s my husband’s office and I’m all alone here in the house. My health is very poor and I’ve been feeling so nervous all day…"

Ringing Agreste 4-0098…

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hello, is Mr. Agreste there?"

  
"Hello? Hello?"

  
  
"Hello…"

  
"Hello, Luka?" Said the man on the phone.

  
"Yes, this is Luka speaking.

  
"Hello, who is this? What number am I calling please?" Asked Marinette.

"I’m here with our client…"

  
Ohhh, good… Is everything OK? Is the coast clear for tonight Nathaniel?"

  
"Yes, Luka. He says the coast is clear for tonight."

  
" Ok, ok…"

  
"Where are you now?"

  
" In a phone booth. Don’t worry, everything’s ok…"

  
" Very well, you know the address…"

  
" Yes, I know, I know. Let’s see now…at 11 o’clock, the private patrolman goes around the corner to 2nd Avenue for a beer."

  
"That’s right. Eleven o’clock. And be sure all the lights downstairs are out."

" OK…"

  
" There should be only one light visible from the street."

  
"OK… OK…"

  
" What’s that? Just a minute, Luka. Oh, our client tells me that at 11:15, a train crosses the bridge. It makes a noise in case a window is open and she should scream."

  
  
"Hello! What number is this, please…" Mari begged.

  
"OK, I understand… That’s 11:15 the train, eh?"

  
"Yeah. Do you remember everything else, Luka?

  
"Yeah. Yeah. I’ll make it quick…as little blood as possible because our client does not wish to make her suffer…"

  
" That’s right…you’ll use a knife?"

  
"Yes, a knife…it will be ok. The afterwards, I’ll remove the rings and the bracelets and the jewelry in the bureau drawer because our client wishes it to look like a simple robbery. Don’t worry, everything’s ok, I know…"

  
BUZZING SOUND AS PHONE DISCONNECTS.

  
"Oh! How awful!"

PHONE DIALING

  
" How unspeakably awful!... Operator!"

  
"Your number, please…"

  
"Operator! I've just been cut off..."

  
" What number will you calling."

  
"Well, Operator, I was supposed to be calling Agreste 4-0098, but it wasn't. Some wires must have got crossed. I was cut into a wrong number -- and I -- I've just heard the most dreadful thing -- something about a -- murder -- and – and Operator, you'll simply have to retrace that call at once ... I…"

  
"I beg your pardon? Uh, may I help you?"

  
" I know it was a wrong number and I had no business listening -- but these two men -- they were cold-blooded fiends-- and they are going to murder somebody -- some poor, innocent woman who was all alone -- in a house near a bridge... And we've got to stop them -- we've just got to ..."

  
" What number are you dialing?"

  
" It doesn't matter what number I was calling. This was a wrong number and you dialed it for me. And we've got to find out what it was -- immediately."

" What number did you call?"  
" Oh, why're you so stupid?... What time is it? Do you mean to tell me that you can’t find out what that number was just now."  
" I’ll connect you to the chief operator."

  
"Oh -- I think it's perfectly shameful. Now, look -- it was obviously a case of some little slip of the finger. I told you to try Agreste 4-0098 for me -- you dialed it -- but your finger must have slipped -- and I was connected with some other number -- and I could hear them but they couldn't hear me. Now -- I simply fail to see why you couldn't make that same mistake again -- on purpose -- why couldn't you try to dial Agreste 4-0098 in the same careless way?"

  
" Agreste 4-0098. I will try to get it for you."  
"Thank you."

DIALING, THEN BUSY SIGNAL

  
" I’m sorry Agreste 4-0098 is busy…"

  
Clicking receiver frantically

  
"Operator! Operator!"

  
"Your call, please?"

  
"You didn't try to get that wrong number at all. I asked you explicitly. And all you did was dial correctly."

  
"I am sorry. What number are you calling?"

  
"Can't you for once forget what number I'm calling and do something for me . . . Now, I want to trace that call -- it's my civic duty -- and it's your civic duty -- to trace that call -- and apprehend those dangerous killers -- and if you won't ---"

  
" I will connect you with the chief operator."

  
"Well, please!"

  
RINGING

  
" All this talk -- can't make anyone understand ..."

  
" This is the chief operator."

  
"OH. Chief Operator, I want you to trace a call--a telephone call, Immediately. I don't know where it came from or who was making it, but it's absolutely necessary that it be tracked down. Because it was about a murder that someone's planning. A terrible, cold-blooded murder of a poor innocent woman -- tonight -- at 11: 15."

  
" I see."

  
"Can you trace it for me? Can you track down those men?"

  
" Well, I’m not certain, it depends."

  
"It depends on what?"

  
"It depends on whether the call is still going on. If it’s a live call, we can trace it on the equipment. If it’s been disconnected, we can’t."

  
  
"Disconnected?"

  
" If the parties have stopped talking to each other."

  
" Oh, but of course they must have stopped talking to each other by now. That was at least five minutes ago -- and they didn't sound like the type that would make a long call..."

  
" Well, I could try tracing it. May I have your name, please?"

  
" Mrs. Agreste. Mrs. Marinette Agreste. But -- listen –"

  
"And your telephone number, please?"

  
"Plaza 3-2098. But -- if you go on wasting all this time ---"

  
"Why do you want this call traced?"

  
"Why?! No reason. I mean -- I merely felt very strongly that something ought to be done about it. These men sounded like killers -- they're dangerous! They're going to murder this woman at 11: 15 tonight. I thought the police ought to know."

  
" Have you reported this to the police?"

  
"Well, No. Not yet..."

  
" You want this call checked purely as a private  
individual?"

  
" Yes! But mean while—"

  
" I’m sorry, Mrs. Agreste but I’m afraid we couldn’t make this check for you and trace the call just on your say so"

  
"But…"

  
" …as a private individual."

  
" Why…"

  
" We have to have something more official…"

  
" Oh, for heavens sake! You mean to tell me I can't report there's going to be a murder, without getting tied up in all this red tape? Why -- it's perfectly idiotic! Well alright, alright, I'll -- call the police."

  
" I’m sure that will be the best way to deal with…"

  
SLAMS DOWN RECEIVER

  
"Utterly Ridiculous! Never heard of such nonsense!"

DIALING, RINGING

  
"Your call, please?"

  
" Police department – get me the police department. Please!"

  
" Ringing the police department."

DIALING

  
" Oh, can’t you ring them direct!"

  
" Police station 43, Sergeant Raincomprix speaking."

  
"Police Department? This is Mrs. Agreste. Mrs. Marinette Agreste of fifty-three, 5 - 3 --North Sutton Place. I'm calling to report a murder ..."

  
" Ehh?"

  
" I mean -- the murder hasn't been committed yet. I just overheard plans for it over the telephone. Over a wrong number that the operator gave me. I’ve been trying to trace down the call myself but everybody is so stupid and I guess in the end  
you’re the only people who could do anything."

  
"Yes, m’am."

  
" It was a perfectly definite murder -- I heard their plans distinctly -- two men were talking -- and they were going to murder some woman at 11: 15 tonight. She lived in a house near a bridge ... Are you listening to me?"

  
" Ehh? Oh, yes, m’am…"

  
"And there was a private patrolman on the street. He was going to go around for a beer on Second Avenue. And there was some third man -- a client -- who was paying to have this poor woman murdered. They were going to take her rings and bracelets -- and use a knife ... Well, -- it's unnerved me dreadfully -- and I'm not well…"

  
"Mmmm, yes, yes, I see. When was all this, m’am?"

  
" About 8 minutes ago. Oh, then you can do something! You do understand!"

  
  
" And, ehh, what was that number you were calling?"  
  
" Agreste 4-0098 but -- that wasn't the number I  
over heard. I mean, Agreste 4-0098 is my husband's office."

  
" MmmHmm."

  
" He's working late tonight -- and I was trying to reach him to ask him to come home…"

  
"Yes…"

  
"I'm an invalid, you know -- and it's the maid's night off and I hate to be alone even though he says…"

"Yeah, well…"

  
" …as long as I have the telephone here right beside my  
bed…"

  
" Well, we’ll look into it, Mrs. Agreste and see if we can check with the telephone company…"

  
"The telephone company said they couldn’t check the call! The parties have stopped talking! I’ve already taken care of that!"

  
"Oh, you have!"

  
"Yes, and personally, I feel you ought to do something more immediate and drastic than just check the call. What good does checking the call do if they’ve stopped talking. By the time you track it down, they’ll have already committed the  
murder!"

  
" Yeah, well, we’ll take care of it. Don’t you worry…"

  
"I say the whole thing calls for a search! A complete and thorough search of the whole city. I’m very near the bridge and I’m not very far…"

" You said…"

  
"From Second Avenue and I know I’d feel a whole lot better if you sent around a radio car to this neighborhood at once."

" Well, what makes you think the murder is going to be committed in your neighborhood, m’am?"

  
" Well, I – I – I don’t know, only the coincidence is so horrible: Second Avenue, the patrolman, the bridge…"

  
"Yeah, well, Second Avenue you know, is a very long street, m’am. And you know how many bridges there are in the city of New York alone. Not to mention Brooklyn, Staten Island and Queens and the Bronx…"

  
" I know all that!!"

  
"How do you know it isn’t some little house on Staten Island on some little Second Avenue you never heard about? How do you know they’re even talking about New York at all?"

  
" But I heard the call on the New York dialing system…"

  
"Well, maybe it was a long distance call you overheard."

  
"No!!"

  
"You know, telephones are funny things. Now, look, why don’t you look at it this way: Supposing you hadn’t broken in on that telephone call. Supposing you got your husband the way you always do. You wouldn’t be so upset, would you?"

  
" I – I – well I suppose not. But it sounded so inhuman,so cold blooded…"

  
"Well, a lot of murders are plotted in this city everyday, m’am. We manage to prevent almost all of them, but a clue of this kind is so vague, it isn’t much more use to us than no clue at all…"

  
  
" But surely you can…"

  
" Unless of course you have some reason for thinking this call was phony and somebody was planning to murder you."

  
" Me?! No! I hardly think so. I – I mean, why should anybody? I’m alone all day and night. I see nobody except my maid, Rose. She’s a big two-hundred-pounder."

  
" Yeah."

  
" She’s too lazy to bring up my breakfast tray…"

  
" MmmHmm."

  
"A …and the only other person is my husband, Adrien. He’s crazy about me. He adores me. He waits on my hand and foot and…"

  
" MmmHmm."

  
"…has scarcely left my side since I took sick twelve years ago…"

  
"Yeah, well, then there’s nothing for you to worry about and you just leave the rest of this to us, we’ll take care of it."

  
" Well, what will ya do? It’s so late. It’s nearly eleven now!"

  
" We’ll take care of it, lady."

  
" Well, will ya, broadcast it all over the city? And send out squads. And warn your radio cars to watch out especially in suspicious neighborhoods like mine…"

" Lady, I said we’d take care of it…now, uh, I’ve got a couple other matters here on my desk that require immediate attention, so, uh, good night, m’am. Thank you.'

  
  
"Oh, you! You idiot!"

  
SLAMS TELEPHONE

  
"Oh, why did I hang up the phone like that. Now he’ll think I am a fool. – oh, why doesn't Adrien come home? Why doesn't he?"

  
"I'll get the operator again"

  
RINGING  
"Your call, please?"

  
" Operator -- for heavens sake -- will you ring that Agreste 4-0098 number again? I can't think what's keeping him so long."

  
" I will try it for you."

  
DIALING BUSY SIGNAL

  
"I’m sorry, Agreste 4-0098 is busy. I will try…"

  
" I can hear it. You don’t have to tell me. I know it’s busy!"

  
SLAMS PHONE

  
"If I could only get out of this bed for a little while. If I could get a breath of fresh air -or just lean out of the window -- and see the street ..."

  
TELEPHONE RINGS

  
" Hello -- Adrien? Hello. Hello. HELLO!... Oh -- what's the matter with this phone? --HELLO. HELLO --"

  
SLAMS THE PHONE

  
PHONE RINGS ONCE AND STOPS

  
"Hello? Hello ... Oh, for heavens sake -- who is this? Hello -- hello. HELLO."

  
SLAMS PHONE. PICKS UP PHONE AND DIALS OPERATOR

  
" Who is trying to call me? What are they trying to do to me?"

  
RINGING

" Your call, please?"

  
" Hello, Operator -- I don't know what's the matter with this telephone tonight, but it's positively driving me crazy.I've never seen such inefficient, miserable service … Now, look! Look, I'm an invalid, and I'm very nervous -- and I'm not  
supposed to be annoyed, but if this keeps on much longer…"

  
" What seems to be the trouble?"

  
" Well, everything’s wrong! I haven't had one bit of satisfaction out of one call I've made this evening! The whole world could be murdered for all you people care. And now my phone keeps ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing every  
five seconds or so and when I pick it up there's no one there…"

  
"I am sorry. If you will hang up, I will test it for you."

  
"I don't want you to test it for me! I want you to put that call through, whatever it is, at once!"

  
"I’m afraid I cannot do that, I…"

  
"You can't! And why? Why may I ask?"

  
" The dial system is automatic. If…"

  
"OHHH! "

  
" …someone is trying to dial your number, there is no way to check whether the call is coming through the system or not…"

  
"Arghh"

  
" …unless the person who is trying to reach you complains to his particular operator."

  
"Well, of all the stupid…and meanwhile I've got to sit here, in my bed, suffering every time that phone rings. Imagining everything…"

  
" I will try to check the trouble…"

  
" Check it!! Check it!!!"

  
"…for you m’am."

  
" Oh, what's the use of talking to you! You're so stupid!"

  
SLAMS PHONE DOWN.

  
" I’ll fix her."

  
FRANTIC DIALING, RINGING

  
" How dare she speak to me like that. How dare she speak to me like that."

  
" Your call, please."

"Young woman, I don't know your name. But there are ways of finding you out. And I'm going to report you to your superiors for the most unpardonable rudeness and insolence that’s ever been my privilege--- Oh -- give me the business office at once!"

  
" You may dial that number direct."

  
"Dial it direct? I'll do no such thing! I don't even know the number."

  
" The number is in the directory or you may secure it by dialing infor…"

  
" Listen here! You -- what's the use!"

  
SLAMS PHONE. ALMOST INSTANTLY PHONE RINGS

  
"Oh, for heavens sake! I’m going out of my mind!"

  
PICKS UP PHONE

  
" Hello. Hello. Stop ringing me, do you hear? Answer me! Who is this? Do you realize you're driving me crazy? Who's calling me? What are ya doing it for? Now -- stop it -- stop it-- stop it, I say! If you don't stop ringing me I'm going to call the police, do you hear? HELLO -- hello. If Adrien would only come home."

  
PHONE RINGS

  
" Oh, let it ring. Let it go on ringing. I won’t answer it. I won’t answer it this time. If it goes on ringing all night, I won’t answer it. I won’t answer it.

  
RINGING STOPS  
  
"It stopped. Why did it stop ringing all of a sudden? What time is it? Where’s my clock? Where is it? Five to eleven."

  
"They’ve decided something. They’re sure I’m home. They’ve heard my voice answering. That’s why they’ve been ringing."

  
DIALING, RINGING

  
"Oh, where is she? Why doesn’t she answer?"

  
"You-er call, please?"

  
" Where were you just now! Why didn’t you answer? Give me the police department."

  
DIALING, BUSY SIGNAL  
  
" I’m sorry the line is busy, I will call you when…"

  
"Busy!! That’s impossible. The police department can’t be busy. There must be other lines available."

  
" The line is busy. I will try to get them for you later."

  
" NO! I’ve got to speak to them now. It may be too late. I’ve got to talk to someone…"

  
" What number do you wish to speak to?"

  
" I don’t know but there must be someone to protect people besides the police department a detective agency—a – a

" You will find agencies listed in the classified directory…"

  
" I don’t have a classified! I mean I’m to nervous to look it up. I don’t know how to use the book…"

  
" I will connect you with information. Perhaps, she will be able to help you."

  
" No! NO! Oh, your being spiteful aren’t you! You don’t care what happens to me. I can die and you won’t care… "

  
HANGS UP PHONE. PHONE RINGS

  
" Oh, stop it! Stop it! I can’t stand anymore."

  
PICKS UP RECEIVER

  
"Hello, what do you want? Stop ringing! Will you stop…"

  
" Hello? Is this Plaza 3-2099?"

  
"Yes. Yes, this is Plaza 3-2099."

  
"This is Western Union. I have a telegram here for  
Mrs. Marinette Agreste. Is there anyone there to receive the message?

  
" I - I'm Mrs. Agreste…"

  
"The telegram is as follows: (reading) Mrs. Marinette Agreste. 53 north Sutton Place, New York, New York. Darling, terribly sorry. Tried to get you for last hour, but line busy. Leaving for Boston eleven PM tonight on urgent business. Back  
tomorrow afternoon. Keep happy. Love. Signed, Adrien."

  
" Oh, no…"

  
" Do you wish us to deliver a copy of the message?"

  
"No. No, thank you."

  
"Thank you, madam. Good night."

  
"Good night."

  
TELEPHONE HANGS UP.

  
" No! (in grief) No, I don’t believe it. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. Nobody knows I’ll be all alone. It’s some trick. It’s some trick! I know it."

  
RINGING.

  
"Oh, no! You’re gone. Oh, Adrien, how could you? How could you? Oh but I can't stay alone tonight. I can’t. If I'm alone one more second I'll go mad. I don't care what he says or what the expense is, I'm a sick woman. I'm entitled to some consideration."

PICKS UP PHONE. DIALS OPERATOR

"Operator! What time is it?"

"Just fifteen minutes past eleven, madam."

"OH! Oh, my clock has stopped. I thought it was running down." 

  
TELEPHONE CLICKS

  
"What was that?"

"I beg you pardon?"

  
" That. That click just now -- in my own telephone -- as though someone had lifted the receiver off the hook -- off the extension telephone downstairs."

  
" I didn’t hear it, madam. Now about this…"

  
" But I did! There's someone in this house -- someone downstairs -- in the kitchen -- and they're listening to me now.They’re list…"

  
TELEPHONE DISCONNECTS

  
" I won't pick it up. I won't let them hear me. I'll be quiet -- and they'll think -- But if I don't call someone now while they're still down there there'll be no time."

  
PICKS UP PHONE. DIALS OPERATOR

  
" I've got to get that operator."

  
" Your call, please?"

  
"(Whispering) Operator! Operator! -- I -- I'm in desperate trouble – I…"

  
" I’m sorry, I cannot hear you. Please, speak louder."

  
" …I don't dare speak louder. There's someone listening. Can you hear me now?"

  
" I’m sorry…"

  
" But you've got to hear me! Please, please. You've got to help me. There's someone in this house -- someone who's going to murder me -- and you've got to get in touch with the…

  
CLICKS ON TELEPHONE

  
"There it is! Did you hear it? He's put it down. He's put down the extension phone. He's coming up the stairs. Give me the police department."

  
"One moment, please, I will connect you."

DIALING, RINGING

  
"OK. Hurry. I can hear him. Oh, no. Please, oh, god, hurry. –(begins a scream, barely audible at first, then gradually louder until it merges with train whistle)  
Roar of train crossing the bridge.

AS TRAIN FADES, PHONE RINGING EMERGES

  
"Police department, precinct 53, Sergeant Raincomprix speaking."

  
"Eh, er, police department? Oh, I’m sorry. Must have got the wrong number." Said Luka.

  
"Don’t worry. Everything’s OK."

THE TELEPHONE HANGS UP.  
_______________________________________________________________________   
WOMAN IN BLACK: "While things did not turn out too well for Mrs. Agreste, fortunately, the author of tonight’s tale spared you the embarrassment of including a song performed by Mr. Agreste.... Mr. Agreste, by the way, did not completely escape justice. He moved to California with his secretary, Kagami, where he has won a seat on the San Diego City Council. 


End file.
